The puzzling journey
by Xword
Summary: The puzzle trail is a magical event that occurs every five hundred years, and tests the minds and abilities of those who take part. For Twilight and her friends, this will be a piece of cake, right?


**Hello once again. I've taken a short break from writing, but now I'm back. I've recently completed professor Layton and it has inspired me to write this Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember, I do not claim to own any characters except Zakaz Faron. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Fillies and gentlecolts! It is my great honour to announce the start of this adventure of intelligence and knowledge! The contest will start within an hour, so will all competitors please gather at their respective gates?" A voice came over the loudspeaker. Below it, a sea of colour and noise waved around. Dotted here and there were various stands and stalls selling food and drink.

"Hey, Twilight!" A voice called. A grey unicorn stallion came bursting out through the crowd, almost colliding with the purple pony. She was standing in front of a shining gate, which shimmered with light and colour.

"Zakaz. Glad you're here. Have you seen anybody else?" Twilight asked him. He nodded, looking up as Rainbow dash and Fluttershy flew down. Nearby, Applejack broke away from a stall, leaving Big Mac to sell their treats. Pinkie pie and Rarity also appeared from the crowd.

"Okay, do you all remember the rules?" Twilight asked the group. All but Zakaz and Pinkie shook their heads. Twilight looked at Zakaz for help. The unicorn nodded, bringing out a small green notebook, decorated with a large star on the front. He read from it aloud.

"_The puzzle Trail_

_The puzzle trail is a magical event that occurs every five hundred years. Five teams will compete to win the race. Each room will have a different puzzle, and will get gradually harder. However, you will have to solve the puzzles as fast as possible, as you will be racing against the other teams."_

He looked up from the book. "So basically, we'll be going through lots of different rooms with different puzzles. We'll be competing against other teams."

The others nodded.

"Okay Everypony! The contest is going to start." The loudspeaker announced. The group turned to their gate. There was a huge horn, and the gate opened. They charged in.

Puzzle 1

On the other side of the gate was a huge white room. Its walls, ceiling and floor were featureless, except a large wooden door on the opposite side of the room. In the centre of the room were three pillars and a note. Twilight picked up the note.

"_Only one key will fit the lock. Find out which. Remember, if you don't succeed, you ought to turn around."_ She read.

"Seems too simple fer a puzzle." Applejack stated. Meanwhile, rarity was looking at the door. It was bolted shut, with a large, heavy lock.

"It seems that we have to find the key that matches the lock's design." She said.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie all picked up a key and brought it over to the door. They were each different, with designs and engravings unique to each key. They only one that matched the lock, however, was a large iron key with a circular handle. Twilight fitted it into the lock and turned it.

Nothing happened.

"Did we make a mistake?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight brought the key out again and looked at it.

"I don't think so." She answered. "This is the only matching key."

Zakaz looked at it thoughtfully.

"The handle." He said eventually. Rainbow looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Well, look. The handle is as wide as the lock and looks like it would fit in." He said. He slipped the key into the lock without another word, and it clicked. The door swung open, and they continued through.

Puzzle 2

The next room was similar to the first. It was completely square and white, with no markings and a locked door opposite. In the centre of the room, under the floor and protected by a glass screen, was a strange maze with a small metal ball. There was also a note on a pedestal.

"_Congratulations on passing the first puzzle. For this one, you'll need to look down at it as just another challenge. The puzzle is to get the ball from one end to the other."_ Twilight read. The others began to inspect the maze, finding the walls slid around inside of it. They also discovered that it was almost impossible to see more than a fraction of the maze, without the reflective glass blinding them.

"Okay guys. Before we start, we need to work out what walls go where." Twilight said.

"But we can't do that without the light hurting our eyes." Pinkie said. The purple unicorn closed her eyes in thought.

"Look down at it like it's another challenge... Ah-ha! Rainbow, fly above the maze and see if you can see it all. The Pegasus nodded, flying up and hovering in the centre of the room.

"I can see it all, but how does that help us?" She asked.

"You can tell us where the walls need to go to get the ball out." Twilight replied. Fluttershy flew up as well, and soon they worked out a plan. After a few moments, the ball was out of the maze. It split open, revealing the key to the next room.

"Those two puzzles were pretty easy." Rainbow dash commented, and they unlocked the door.

"But they were only the beginning. It's only going to get harder from here on in." Zakaz added.

"I wonder how the other teams are doing."

**Well, there you go. The first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Remember to rate and review, favourite and follow if you want. As always, I'm open to any suggestions or questions. I've been Xword, peace out!**


End file.
